Mass Effect 3 With a Twist
by HauntingShadowGrimReaper
Summary: So this is, essentially, Mass Effect 3 with some differences. There is an OC on the Normandy crew that you will learn more about later on in the story. Every major player from the third game is in the story. There is romance, drama, comedy, and war. Also, there will be some changes to the story due to the OC and the ending. You may also actually end up liking T.I.M... Maybe.
1. Chapter 1: They're Here

**I know Za'eed is actually spelled Zaeed for most people, but I prefer the apostrophe because of the pronunciation of his name. I actually spelled it that way by accident one day and it stuck, so... that's why it's there. Partially habit, partially preference. Also, Yes, some of the dialogue is straight from the game, but only some. Most of it will be original dialogue and the scenes that are straight from the game will be mentioned and described so the reader knows at what point of the story they are in, but will not have to reread the exact same scene and dialogue we have all seen a million times. Remember, this is only the first chapter. If you stick with the story, you will be shocked and surprised at what happens. If you aren't fond of the Shepard/Za'eed pairing, I understand. Just know, neither one of them will appear OOC. Makes things a little more interesting for the reader and a little more challenging for me. I had always been more in favor of Shepard and Garrus or Thane, but one day I thought about it. I wondered how, exactly a true Shepard/Za'eed pairing would turn out.**

 **Chapter One: They're Here**

The great Commander Shepard, Hero of the Galaxy, Savior of the Citadel, now sat in her Alliance detention quarters. The Alliance, thankfully, had not taken extremely serious action against her after her association with The Illusive Man and Cerberus. They did, however, take away her ship and, essentially, put her in isolation from everyone. She had not heard from any of her friends and she worried about them. She hoped they were all well and fine. As she gazed out the window, a particular memory struck her.

She had just arrived on Omega for the first time. Miranda and Jacob behind her. A Batarian had come up to them and welcomed them to Omega. He had also practically ordered her to go speak with someone named Aria in Afterlife. She had no idea who this Aria person was or what she wanted, but she figured it best to talk with her and not stir up problems. As she was heading into Omega she saw a man beating down a Batarian. She had the dossier. She knew, from the description, this man was Za'eed. Her first new recruit. Cautiously she walked up behind Za'eed, careful not to startle him seeing as how he was holding a gun and looked ready to shoot someone.

"You Za'eed Massani?" She asked a little more authoritative than she probably should have in their first meeting.

The man spun around to face her. He eyed her with curiosity. Shepard could tell she was not what he was expecting in the great Commander Shepard. Za'eed had a hard life. That was obvious just by looking at him. The scars that ran down his face were a dead giveaway… not to mention the one eye that stuck out like a sore thumb.

Shepard smiled at the memory. Za'eed had been difficult to get to know. He was slow to trust and quick to anger. He had a temper that could out match any Krogan. But, after some time, she had grown to like the man and to even care about him and call him a dear friend.

She thought about how she had chosen to save the factory workers over going after Vido, a man that Za'eed desperately wanted to kill in vengeance. He was livid with her. In that moment, she knew he hated her. She had to be tough with him. Make him understand what, not only his mission they were on at the time, but also the entirety of it all… going after the Collectors, was all about. She had to convince him he was part of a team. As a part of the team, there were some things you had to sacrifice for the greater good. He seemed to understand. And promised her that he had her back. He proved it well. Every mission she took him on after that, he had done everything in his power to protect her and the team. She could honestly say she was proud of him.

They hadn't talked much one on one. He had told her some stories while they were on the Normandy, heading from mission to mission, but there was a bond there between them and words weren't necessary for it to be maintained. Za'eed was an amazing man. An amazing man that she now realized she had fallen for.

"Commander," A young man, with bulging muscles stood in her doorway saluting her.

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore, James," Shepard replied

James relaxed slightly. "I'm not supposed to salute you either," he grinned. "We gotta go. The Defense Committee wants to see you."

"Sounds important," Shepard said as she followed James out the door into the hallway. Shepard took a quick look around her to see everyone hurrying about. "What's going on?" Shepard asked James

"Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you… now!"

As she glanced around she noticed Admiral Anderson coming up to her. "Anderson," she greeted as they shook hands.

"You look good, Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges. How you holding up since being relieved from duty?"

"It's not so bad once you get used to the hot food and soft beds."

"We'll get it sorted out."

"What's going on? Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. I'm guessing words made it to Alliance Command. Something big is headed our way."

"The Reapers?"

"We don't know. Not for certain."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…"

"You know we're not ready if it is them… not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the Defense Committee."

"Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the Committee is a waste of time."

"They're just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. You've faced down a Reaper. Hell, you spoke to one… then blew the damn thing up! You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone."

"That why they grounded me? Took away my ship?"

"You know that's not true. The shit you've done… any other soldier would have been tried courtmartialed and discharged. It's your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening."

"That and your good word?"

"Yeah. I trust you Shepard and so does the Committee."

"I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician."

"I don't need you to be either. I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to help us stop the Reapers." As Anderson finished his sentenced, they were greeted by an officer.

"They're waiting for you two, Admiral."

As Anderson and Shepard headed towards the meeting room, Kaidan walked out. "Shepard?"

"Kaidan!" Shepard hadn't seen Kaidan in ages. She had missed him dearly and had hoped they could patch up their friendship after their disastrous reunion on Horizon back in her Cerberus days. It was weird seeing him now. He looked different… more confident and sure of himself.

"How'd it go in there, Major?" Anderson asked Kaidan.

"I honestly have no idea. I'm just waiting for orders now."

"Major?" Shepard questioned

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson asked

"No," was all she said.

"Sorry Commander…"

"I'm sure you had your reasons, Kaidan." Shepard smiled at him to let him know all was good with them on her end.

Shepard's head was pounding, her ears ringing… she was dazed and confused. What had happened? She heard someone calling her name but the sound was muffled by the incessant ringing in her ears. Finally, she got some clarity and realized it was Anderson. He helped her up and handed her a pistol. "Here. Take this." Shepard took a moment to look around and get her bearings. She had been telling the Committee that they needed to fight. That this war wouldn't be about tactics but survival. That's when the red hot beam blazed right through the building. The entire Committee was dead and now she and Anderson were running for their lives to find a way to get to the Normandy.

The Commander now stood at the edge of the shuttle bay hatch. Anderson had just reinstated her and ordered her to go to the Citadel. "I'll come back for you," she hollered over the noise and commotion. "And I'll bring every fleet I can. Good luck."

"You too, Shepard." Anderson ran off to join his brothers and sisters in arms and lead them to what Shepard hoped would be victory.

Shepard headed towards the back of the shuttle bay. James was on her heels. What's going on?" He demanded.

"We're leaving. Anderson has ordered us to the Citadel," Shepard stated.

"Bullshit. He wouldn't order us to…"

"ENOUGH." Shepard growled in irritation. "Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight? We're going to the Citadel. You want out, you can catch a ride back from there."

"Commander?" A familiar voice broke through Normandy's comm.

"Joker, that you?"

"Alive and kickin'. Got an emergency hail from Admiral Hackett."

"Patch it through." Shepard could barely understand what Hackett was saying. The message was broken up and filled with static. "Anderson has already ordered me to the Citadel." She informed Hackett, hoping that made sense with what Hackett had just said. What she could make out of the rest of the message was Hackett telling her to, first, go to Mars and get Liara. That she could do. "Joker, set a course for the Mars archives."

"Mars? Roger that."

Hailey Shepard needed a moment to process. A lot had happened in just a few minutes and they would be arriving on Mars soon. She needed to escape for just a moment. She headed up to her old quarters on the Normandy. Not much had changed. A few things had been slightly moved around but other than that it all looked the same. She sat on the sofa, leaning her head back with her eyes closed when she heard a familiar chime from her computer. She needed to see who was messaging her. It could be important. She walked over to her computer and logged in. The sender was not someone she was expecting. "Za'eed," she breathed to herself in shock. She opened it up.

Shepard,

I just heard about Earth. Are you alive? You better be or I'll find your bloody remains and piss all over 'em for leavin' me here with all these idiots. After that, I'll burn your corpse till there's nothin' left of it. What I'm tryin' to say is… damn you, Shepard. You better be fucking alive.

Za'eed

Shepard snorted a laugh at the message. After everything that had just happened, he could still make her laugh. "Well," she thought to herself "at least he cares." She rolled her eyes as she smiled, reading the message again. She thought it best to reply before he did something stupid like come to Earth to find her and get himself killed in the process.

I'm fine Za'eed. I'm headed to Mars right now. Apparently an old friend of mine has found something useful. We're going to pick her up and find out what information she has. Za'eed… I… be careful. Please.

She hit send just as there was a knock on her cabin door. She closed out of her messages and got up to let the visitor in. "Quintan!" She exclaimed. Quintan was another of Shepard's extremely good friends and also an Alliance Officer.

"It's Lieutenant to you, Commander," Quintan joked as she hugged Shepard.

"How have you been? Are you alright?" Shepard asked.

"I'm fine, other than being extremely pissed off. Do you ever wonder why no one would ever listen to you? And now that the Reapers are here, everyone will be asking for your help because they don't know what to do. Because they weren't prepared." Quintan sighed heavily as she sank down into the sofa Shepard had been sitting on just moments before.

"All the more reason to prepare them now, I guess," Shepard sighed with her. "Have you heard from anyone?" Shepard asked, hope filling her head to toe.

"Last person I heard from was Garrus. He was on Palaven just a few weeks ago. Haven't heard anything since then from him. Thane has asked about you a few times, and Liara came to see me once a few months back. That's it. No one else has contacted me."

"Well, it's better than nothing, I guess."

"I have tried to contact Wrex, but I guess he's too busy being King of Tuchanka." Just as Quintan finished her sentence, her omni-tool beeped at her. " I should check this. If possible, I would like to be a part of the ground team to Mars, Shepard. I miss Liara… a lot."

Shepard smiled at Quintan, "As do I."

Quintan walked down to the crew deck. She knew the lounge would be quiet and private. The message was from Kolyat, Thane's son. After they had stopped him from killing Talid back on the Citadel, they had become very close friends. She knew he had probably heard about the attack on Earth and was checking in to see if she was alright. She sat down in the chair and activated the hologram through her omni-tool. "Quintan," she could see the distress in his face and hear it in his voice. "I heard about Earth. Please let me know you are okay. I'm worried, as is Father, We have not heard if the Normandy or you and Shepard made it out. I… I need to know. I hope you are well. Please, when you have a moment... " The message cut off. His form was gone. He had looked as though he were going to cry. Quickly, she channeled him. She could see his face clear as day on her omni-tool screen.

"Kolyat, I'm okay. I'm on the Normandy now. Shepard is here too. We are going to pick up an old friend and then I believe we are going to the Citadel, although I'm not entirely sure." She could see relief wash over him as she spoke.

"Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried when I saw the feeds. I… I immediately messaged you. I wasn't sure I would get through. I'm so sorry about Earth. I wish there was something I could do. Anything I could do."

"There is, Kolyat." Kolyat looked at her through her screen, he was eager and ready to do whatever she asked of him.

"Stay safe. I've lost enough friends already over the last three years. I won't lose another, if I can help it. I won't lose…" she started to choke up. She couldn't finish the thought let alone the sentence. Losing him would be unbearable and it wasn't going to happen. She was going to make damn sure of that.

"Quintan… I…" He started, but was interrupted by the Normandy's AI.

"Lieutenant Snow," EDI's voice rang out on the Normandy's comm.

"Yes, EDI?" Quintan replied

"We have reached Mars. Shepard is requesting your presence."

"I'll be right there, EDI." Quintan turned back to Kolyat. "I have to go, Kolyat. I'll contact you as soon as I can. I promise."

Kolyat nodded his understanding, though his disappointment was noticeable. "I will be here, waiting. Please be careful."

"I will." Quintan hung up the call and ran up to meet Shepard.

 **Mars Archives**

"What's Cerberus doing here?" Quintan wondered aloud.

"Good question." Shepard responded.

"You mean you guys don't know?" Kaidan asked.

Shepard and Quintan groaned at his question. They had just arrived on Mars when they had seen a squad of Cerberus troops executing people. They finished taking them out and were headed into the Archives. Shepard took off her helmet and faced Kaidan. "I'm not with them anymore if that's what you're asking and neither is Quintan. How would we know what they're up too?"

"You worked for them." Kaidan responded matter-of-factly.

"I only worked WITH them to stop the Collectors. I never trusted the Illusive Man, but I knew if something was going to be done, it was going to be done by me because no one else would listen. You know what... " Shepard flung her hand up in the air. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this, Kaidan. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you. Just trust me. Please" Shepard finished her speech just as their elevator arrived to it's destination.

"I do. I'm sorry. It's just…" Kaidan was cut off when they heard loud footsteps above them like someone was in the ducts. The three of them hid behind cover not sure what was going to come crawling out of the ceiling. Relief washed over all of them when they saw Liara standing there, looking victorious after she had shot and killed the two Cerberus foot soldiers that had been chasing her in the ducts.

Liara explained that she thought she had found some kind of Prothean blueprint, a weapon to kill the Reapers with. It now hit home why Cerberus had been there. They wanted those blueprints. That data could not land in their hands at any cost. They fought their way through hordes of Cerberus troops until they finally reached the Archives. As soon as they entered, she told Kaidan to look around and keep an eye out for more of The Illusive Man's attack "dogs" or, in this case, husk type soldiers. Liara immediately went to a giant console to download the data for the device while Quintan and Shepard watched her back. As they were scanning the area around them a hologram of The Illusive Man appeared.

"Shepard," he said her name, not at all surprised she was there.

"Illusive Man," Liara growled. As soon as she had heard his voice, she had spun around with her pistol drawn until she realized who it was and that his form was merely a projection and not the real thing. She went back to work on downloading the data.

Shepard and The Illusive Man hashed it out for a minute or two. He warned her not to interfere with his plan and stated he wanted to control the Reapers. He then turned his attention to Quintan. "Lieutenant Snow. I had high hopes for you. You would have been a great addition to the Cerberus team after the Collector base."

"Yeah. After you brainwashed me and turned me into a drone," Quintan spat at him. "No thanks."

"SHEPARD!" Liara cried. Shepard and Snow turned to see what was going on. "The data… it's not here. It's being erased."

"Damn it." Shepard thought for a minute. "How's he doing it?"

"It's local. Someone is uploading the information." Liara informed them.

About that time, they heard Kaidan holler " Hey… step away from the console." They saw Kaidan with his gun drawn on someone.

"Wait.. isn't that Dr. Eva? The woman in the security video we saw just before we got on the tram?" Quintan asked.

"Yes." Liara answered.

Dr. Eva slowly turned around, then quickly jumped forward, catching Kaidan off guard. Eva sped out of the Archives, heading for the exit. Shepard was already chasing her down, the others in close pursuit behind.

As they got close to the landing pad, Shepard tried to radio for the Normandy and James, who had flown the shuttle they arrived to Mars in. Unfortunately, there was a storm heading their way that was jamming radio signals.

Dr. Eva had now reached the landing pad and was getting into a Cerberus shuttle. She was getting away, with the data.

"Damn it. James… Normandy… anybody." Shepard pleaded over the radio hoping for someone to respond.

"I got this one." They all heard James say over the radio. They looked up to see their shuttle heading straight for the Cerberus one. The two shuttles collided and Cerberus went down. A moment later, the door opened and Dr Eva jumped out in her true robotic form.

Kaidan pushed Liara out of the way, and she stumbled into Quintan, knocking them both to the ground. Kaidan pulled out his gun to disable the robot bitch. She grabbed him by his throat and shoved him against the side of the Cerberus shuttle.

"HEY!" Shepard shouted. Her gun was drawn, ready to fire. "Let him go." She demanded.

Dr. Eva ignored her and got on her radio. "Orders?" She asked.

"Kill him." The Illusive Man responded.

Dr. Eva threw Kaidan hard against the side of the shuttle multiple times, knocking him unconscious. Then turned her attention to Shepard and ran at her. Shepard fired several times at Eva, hoping she took her out before she got too close. Eva finally fell, just as she got close enough to attack. Shepard shot one more bullet to make sure she was fully incapacitated before running to Kaidan.

"Kaidan!" She breathed as she knelt down to assess the damage. He hadn't moved and barely had a pulse. She stood back up, went to Dr. Eva's robot body and slung it over shoulder. "James, grab Kaidan and let's get out of here."

Lieutenant Vega had been in shock at the scene before him but recollected himself at Shepard's orders. He carefully grabbed the Major and situated him around his shoulders and neck.

 **Normandy**

James took Kaidan from over his shoulder and laid him down on an exam table in the Normandy's med bay as Shepard threw the tin can from her shoulders onto another table in the med bay. Unfortunately, there was no doctor there to patch Kaidan up or check his vitals or do anything that might keep him alive long enough to get to the Citadel. Shepard stood over his body in shock. He had gotten hurt trying to protect her. She was tired of this war. Everyone else had only been fighting for a few hours but she had been fighting for three years. All Shepard could think about as she stood over Kaidan's mangled body. was destroying the Illusive Man. She would find him and she would kill him. Kaidan was like a brother to her. He was family. There was no way she would let this go. Suddenly, Liara's face was in hers.

"Kaidan needs medical attention," She stressed the obvious fact bringing Shepard back to reality. "We have to leave the Sol system."

"I know. Joker, get us to the Citadel… and FAST!"

"Aye, aye Commander. Admiral Hackett's on the comm for you."

"On my way," Shepard raced to the elevator and up to the CIC, into the Comm room.

"Commander, what have you found?"

In that moment, Liara walked in. She pulled up a hologram of the blueprints for Admiral Hackett to see. "We believe it to be a device… a weapon massive in size and scope, capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction."

"Send me the data. We'll do our own analysis. Good work, Commander."

Shepard nodded. "Kaidan's been injured. We're taking him to the Citadel."

"Sorry to hear that, Commander, but we both know this is just the beginning. Hackett out."

Hackett was gone and Shepard was left alone with her thoughts again. She knew she needed rest, but could she afford to take the time?

"Shepard, go lie down. Quintan can handle the ship while you rest. You need it." Liara said.

Quintan sat in the co-pilot chair next to Joker. Shepard had Kaidan and Quintan had Joker. "Ya know, you put your feet up like that and you might accidentally hit the emergency eject button and find yourself spaced." Joker was teasing her of course.

"Oh, how I missed you, Flight Lieutenant. You always know the sweetest things to say to a girl." She teased back.

"Pffft." Joker had been trying to lighten the situation, but he couldn't help himself. "How's Kaidan doing?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not good, Joker. He was hurt bad. Even if we get him to the Citadel in time, there's not a good chance he'll make it."

"Shepard has to be feelin' it. mean for three years we have been warning these idiots and it's always been us, her team, that paid the price because they didn't listen. And now Kaidan, her own brother…" Joker hung and shook his head. "I don't know how she holds it all together like she does."

"Because I have to," Shepard's voice came from behind them. "Otherwise, no one would keep it together. Joker, I'm going to get some rest. Please, don't let anyone bother me."

"Aye, aye Ma'am." Joker waited until she was gone, then "She must really want some payback."

Quintan smiled "I think, at this point, we all do." Just then, Quintan's omni-tool beeped.

Joker raised his eyebrows at her in curiosity. "And who might that be?"

Quintan cleared her throat. "I… um… I don't know yet." She stood up and hurried out into the CIC.

"Yeah right." Joker teased her behind her back. "I'll find out." He laughed to himself.

My father is getting worse. I'm worried. I always knew his time would come too soon, but… Quintan, I'm not ready. Not yet. I have been a jerk to him most of my life. I regret it now. I should have been more understanding. I'm not ready to lose him again. This time it will be for good. I miss you. I wish I could see you. I'm so lost.

Kolyat

Quintan could feel the tear streaming down her cheek as she read Kolyat's message. She wanted to be there. She wanted to help him. Suddenly, her omni-tool beeped again.

Lieutenant Snow,

I need you, Liara and the Commander to go to Eden Prime. It is urgent. There is something of value there some scientists have uncovered. Unfortunately, I have no Intel on the artifact since Cerberus invaded the colony and killed the scientists. Find out what Cerberus is doing there and what was uncovered.

Hackett

"Cerberus again? What is it with these guys?" Quintan muttered to herself. First, they had to get Kaidan to Huerta Memorial. All other plans could be put on hold until then. Quintan made her way back to the bridge. Right now, she needed Joker. She needed to laugh.

"So, gonna tell me who was messaging you?" Joker teased.

"Nope," she teased back, grinning ear to ear.

"HOLY. SHIT!" Joker cried. "You have a boyfriend."

"Ha. Yeah right." Quintan said. Technically, it was the truth. Kolyat had no idea how she felt about him and she planned on keeping it that way. Besides, this wasn't exactly the time to get caught up in a new relationship when a war was going on that she was smack dab in the middle of. As she sat there in the co-pilot chair thinking about Kolyat she started drifting off to sleep.

As soon as Joker realized that the Lieutenant was out he said, "Hey, EDI."

"Yes, Jeff?" the A.I. responded.

"Who messaged Lieutenant Snow earlier."

"Kolyat Krios."

Joker let out a roaring laugh. "Wow. That was totally not who I expected."

His obnoxiously loud laughter had startled Quintan out of her sleep. "Who wasn't who you expected?"

"Um… wanna tell me why Kolyat is messaging you?" He grinned.

"How did you… EDI!" She shrieked up at the invisible AI. "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Suddenly, she turned to Joker, "You tell anyone about this and you're next on my shit list Flight Lieutenant." She got up out of her chair hearing Joker wail with laughter as she stormed off.

"Liara, what is all this stuff?" Shepard asked glancing around Liara quarters. There was all sorts of computers and monitors hooked up around the room. Liara told her she was an information broker. "And you're running all that from the Normandy?"

"What I can," was her reply.

"Hello, Commander." A little drone greeted Shepard. "Huh. What are you?" Shepard asked with amusement.

"My name is Glyph. I help Dr. T'Soni catalogue and organize information." Shepard instantly liked Glyph. In a way, he was kinda cute.

"Commander," Joker's voice rang out. "We're approaching the Citadel."

"Get them on a channel and let them know we need an ambulance right away."

"On it, Commander."

Shepard excused herself from Glyph and ran to the elevator to head up to the CIC.

 **Citadel**

"Captain Bailey, it's good to see you again." Shepard greeted him as they shook hands.

"Its… uh… Commander now." He didn't sound very happy about his promotion.

"Congratulations?" Shepard said in more of a question at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Thanks." He explained that with the new promotion, he felt more like a babysitter to the politicians than an actual Commander. "No offense." He threw his hands up.

"None taken." Shepard laughed. She knew the feeling all too well. Little did she know...

Kaidan had been rushed off by the medical staff as soon as the doors to the Normandy opened to allow them on board. But Shepard was also here for another reason. She had to try to convince the Council to help Earth. They had to listen to her now, right? No such luck. She had gone to visit Kaidan for a moment after the now Commander Bailey told them the Council meeting had been delayed and ran into Dr. Chakwas. "You belong on the Normandy, Doc."

"I couldn't agree more, Commander." Chakwas smiled. Her eyes gleaming with happiness at being back on the beloved Normandy and hopes of seeing familiar faces once again.

"Get your things. Bay D-24." Shepard smiled.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Don't thank me just yet. Remember. Joker is still aboard."

"And I highly doubt he's been remembering his medication." Chakwas chuckled as she walked away.

Now, the Commander stood with Liara as she, Liara, and Udina fought with the Council who, once again, refused to aid them. When the meeting was finished, Udina requested Shepard's presence in his office. She immediately left and headed that way. Udina was in the middle of complaining about the Council's unwillingness to help when the Turian Councilor came in and interrupted their conversation.

"Commander, I cannot give you what you ask, but I can tell you how to get it." He stated.

"I'm listening."

He told her he needed her to head to Menae, the moon to the Turian homeworld, Palaven. He needed her to retrieve their Primarch for a diplomatic summit.

"So far I only see how this benefits you, Councilor."

"You retrieve the Primarch for this summit, and he will be more than grateful… enough to aid in a war with the Reapers."

She couldn't say she was angry. She was willing to help, but she wasn't a diplomat and she knew that's what the Councilor was requesting of her. She agreed to get the Primarch, but, secretly, was hoping to run into someone else there as well.

 **Normandy**

As Shepard stepped onto the bridge, she overheard Quintan telling Joker to set a course for Eden Prime.

"What's on Eden Prime?" She hadn't been back there since the days of Saren, the Geth and Sovereign.

"Hackett's orders. Apparently another big discovery was made there by some scientists only this time they were taken out by Cerberus instead of the Geth and Saren."

"What the hell is up The Illusive Man's ass?" Shepard wondered aloud.

"That's what Hackett wants us to figure out." Quintan answered. "Umm, Shepard, when you have a moment, can I speak to you… in private?" Quintan glared at the back of Joker's head as she finished her sentence.

Joker wailed in laughter once again, but didn't say anything. Shepard glanced at the two of them in amusement, wondering what was going on.

"Sure, Quintan. Just give me a minute. I need to speak with James and Cortez in the shuttle bay. I need to make sure they're doing alright. Haven't had a chance since we left Earth."

Quintan nodded. "I'll be in the lounge."

Shepard followed Quintan out into the CIC, heading towards the elevator, when a bubbly young woman greeted and saluted her. "Commander, my name is Samantha Traynor, and let me just say… it is truly an honor."

"At ease, Traynor." Shepard planted a warm, friendly smile on her face.

Traynor grinned back. "Yes, Ma'am."

Shepard asked her a few personal questions, but the one thing that stuck out the most, other than the toothbrush that uses tiny mass effect fields to break up plaque in the gums and cost 6,000 credits, was that Traynor was from Horizon and had been there the day the Collectors attacked. Shepard didn't know what to say to that information, other than "I'm glad you made it out alive, Traynor."

"Thank you Ma'am." Traynor lowered her head. "Me too." She said barely above a whisper. The Commander patted her back lightly before heading back to the elevator.

Once down in the shuttle bay, she could hear James and Cortez playfully arguing about the Hammerhead and the Mako. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She was glad they were focusing on other things, keeping their heads clear and in the game. "Hey, Commander," Cortez greeted her when he saw her standing next to him.

"Cortez, how ya holdin up?"

"I'm okay for now. Just focusing my attention on my work… that is, when," His voice got a little louder so James could hear him a few feet away, "James isn't trying to distract me. He grinned and shook his head.

"Esteban, you started this conversation," James retorted back without even glancing up from what he was doing. Shepard smiled to herself and walked over to James. "Shepard," James acknowledged her.

"Hey James."

"How'd it go with the Council?"

"Oh… you know… we can't help. We have our own problems. You're on your own. Oh by the way if you go and do us a favor and play diplomat we might consider aiding you."

James snorted. "Would you expect any different from them?"

"Nope." Shepard sighed.

"It'll happen, Commander. I got your back."

"Thanks James. I need to head back up. Quintan is waiting for me."

"Later."

Shepard got back onto the elevator and headed up to the crew deck. When she opened the door to the lounge, she saw a startled Quintan desperately trying to shut off a hologram of Kolyat from her omni-tool. After a few seconds of panicked attempts, the hologram disappeared. Shepard stared at Quintan with a raised eyebrow and a half grin on her face. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Lieutenant?"

Quintan's whole face was bright red with embarrassment. "Um… I... " Quintan stumbled over her words as the Commander stared her down with a look of intrigue and amusement. Quintan actually squirmed a little, which was unusual for the Lieutenant, who was otherwise very well put together. "Kolyat and I… we have stayed in touch since the incident with Talid. I have come to care for him. I…"

Shepard sat down on the couch next to Quintan and smiled. "You love him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of confirmation, something Quintan needed to hear since she was never able to say the words to herself out loud.

Quintan only nodded. Shepard could see the tears starting to form in Quintan's eyes just before she turned her head away to hide them.

"Does he know how you feel?"

Quintan regained control of her emotions and shook her head. "No. I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

"It was a very recent revelation and not long after I realized, the Reapers attacked and.."

"And?" Shepard inquired, confused.

"Well, it just doesn't feel right, Shep. I mean, we are now in the middle of a war. A galactic extinction just doesn't feel like the time to get involved with someone."

Shepard understood what Quintan was saying but she also knew if Quintan, God forbid, died in this war then she would regret it into the afterlife never telling Kolyat how she felt. "Quintan, sometimes it's not about the right timing. Sometimes, it's about just saying it before you lose your chance forever."

Quintan pondered this for a moment. "Does that mean you've told Za'eed?" She smirked.

"How did you…?" Then it hit her. EDI!" She growled in fury.

"Oops," was the only response the AI volunteered.

"Yeah oops. You're lucky you don't have a head for me to rip off."

Quintan couldn't help it. She belted out into a fit of laughter. Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of frustration. "Who else knows?" she asked, terrified of the response.

"Just me, Commander. I swear." Quintan held up her hands in surrender still laughing.

"EDI!" Shepard growled.

"Yes, Commander?"

"It better stay that way. That is an order. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Shepard."

"Good. Now stay out of my personal business. Both of you." Shepard gave Quintan a slight smile though. She couldn't help it. Quintan always had that effect on people. You couldn't help but be happy around her, no matter what was going on. "Ya know, Quintan. Maybe it's time for me to take my own advice, huh?"

Quintan sat forward, curiosity getting the better of her. She knew Za'eed well. He had been one of her favorites. She considered him a father, but she also knew Za'eed wasn't a sentimental person… well, unless it was her, and now possibly Shepard as well. "What do you think he'll say?" Quintan asked in wonderment. She could only imagine his response and every single one of them was hilarious in her mind.

"I have no idea," Shepard laughed. "But, he did send me this as we were headed to Mars." Shepard activated her omni-tool and read Za'eed's message, doing her best to imitate his thick accent and gruff voice. Quintan busted up again. The message alone would've made her laugh, but listening to the high pitched voice of the Commander try to imitate the very manly gruff thick accented voice of Za'eed was downright hysterical.

After the tears stopped streaming down her face and she could breathe again, Quintan finally composed herself after her fit of laughter. "Seriously though.." She reached out and touched her Commanders arm gently. "You should tell him. Like you said, you don't know if you will ever have another chance and…" Quintan sighed.

"And?" Shepard raised another eyebrow in curiosity at the Lieutenant.

"And I could always use another really good laugh. I'm sure whatever response he comes up with will be hysterical." She chuckled.

"I'm sure." Shepard sighed with a grin. "But, if I tell him then you have to tell Kolyat. And Lieutenant…"

"Yes?"

"That's an order." Shepard stated as she tried desperately to keep a straight face and glare at Quintan.

Quintan placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide that she was trying not to laugh. "Yes Commander." She said in mock obedience.

"Here goes nothing, then." Hailey Shepard was unsure of how to start the message. She didn't really want this to be the way he found out, but she didn't know when she would ever see him again, if she ever did. She activated her omni-tool and started typing Za'eed's name.

"WAIT!" Quintan grabbed her arm to stop her. You can't do it like that.

"Why not?"

"Because… it's so impersonal. He needs to HEAR you say it."

"Are you saying I should…"

"Send him a hologram." Quintan finished for her. "Besides, then he can see how cute you look when you're nervous." Quintan giggled.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "The amazing Commander Shepard is never nervous."

"Uh-huh…. Suuure. Never nervous until it comes to personal, sentimental feelings." Quintan grinned. "Send him a hologram. And Shepard…"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"THAT is an order."

Shepard looked at Quintan in disbelief. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide in shock. "Did you just…"

"Yes. Yes I did." Quintan crossed her arms and gave Shepard her best stern Commander look.

Shepard shook her head in amusement and grinned. "Fine, Lieutenant. I'll let you get away with it this time." She activated her omni-tool again and started talking.

"Za'eed… It's been a while since we've seen each other. I hope you're doing alright. I was gonna just send you an email, but… there's something I need to tell you and this was the second best way to say it. I'm not sure if we will ever see each other again, so I want you to know…" Shepard paused and took a breath. She wasn't sure if she could actually say it. "I… ugh… why is this so hard for me to say? Za'eed…" she started again. "I want you to know… I love you." She immediately sent the message and deactivated her omni-tool. She turned to Quintan to see her looking at her in awe and disbelief. "What?"

"You… You actually did it." She laughed.

" Yeah and now if he snipes my brains out one day, it'll be your fault." Quintan laughed again. "Okay, Lieutenant... make good. Your turn."

Quintan had been so caught up in listening to her Commander stumble over her words and affections to/for Za'eed that she had completely forgotten about her end of the bargain. "Crap. I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part."

"HA! You didn't really think you'd be that lucky, did you?"

"Hey, a girl can dream."

"Get on it, Lieutenant."

"Fine," Quintan grumbled as she activated her omni-tool. "Kolyat, just so you know… I'm still alive. We stopped at the Citadel. It was only briefly. We had to take a crew member to the hospital and Shepard needed to speak with the Council. I didn't have time to try to find you to see you. I'm sure you will probably find out we were there and I didn't want you thinking I was blowing you off. Also… Kolyat, I have to say this before I lose my chance to forever. I'm sorry that you're finding out like this, but better this way than not at all. I need you to know that I love you, Kolyat and… and I always will. I don't know if you feel the same but, you deserve to know. Stay safe, Kolyat." She deactivated her omni-tool. "Well, now all we can do is wait."

"That's quite possibly worse than actually recording and sending the message itself." Shepard sighed.

"Quite possibly? You might wanna change that to most definitely."

Shepard chuckled. "Very true, Lieutenant."


	2. Chapter 2: Private Moments

**Omega**

Za'eed had been trying to get off Omega when his omni-tool pinged, alerting him of a new message. He didn't have time to check the message but he did notice that the sender was Commander Shepard. He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he had been extremely relieved when she had messaged him to let him know she was alive. He wasn't sure why he cared so much. He shrugged it off as curiosity getting the better of him and knowing that their continued existence as a galaxy rested on her shoulders. Without her, they were doomed. "I don't care. Purely selfish reasons." He thought to himself and felt a little bit better. Now he was curious as to why she was messaging him again. What could she possibly want from him? "No time to check right now," he muttered to himself. He was currently holed up in, what seemed to be, a storage room. Cerberus had laid siege on Omega. They had taken everyone by surprise and Aria had been nowhere to be found. He wanted to fight but knew he couldn't take on all the Cerberus bastards on his own, so he continued to wait until it sounded clear.

Gun shots could be heard just outside the door to the storage room. Za'eed couldn't tell who was firing and who was getting blown to smithereens. He hoped it was Cerberus but knew, more than likely, it was the Omega forces. After several minutes, the gunfire ceased and he could hear the voices and footsteps fading. He waited a few more seconds before he peeked out and saw the coast was clear. He took a chance and ran for the nearest shuttle, hoping he could get out before anyone shot his ass down.

Za'eed landed the shuttle and stepped out, falling to his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. He had made it off Omega and was now on a remote planet with nothing but grass and mountains surrounding him. It had been a wild ride getting away. Cerberus had tried to bring his shuttle down but he had done some fancy maneuvering that Joker would've been proud of. Za'eed laughed to himself as he thought about the flight lieutenant. That kid was one of a kind and he hoped he never had to face him in ship to ship combat. Za'eed sat back against the side of the shuttle. His omni-tool pinged again reminding him he had a message waiting. "Shit," he sighed. He had completely forgotten about the message in the chaos of his escape. He activated the tool and opened the message. There in front of him was a hologram of Commander Shepard. She looked nervous.

"Za'eed… It's been a while since we've seen each other. I hope you're doing alright. I was gonna just send you an email, but… there's something I need to tell you and this was the second best way to say it. I'm not sure if we will ever see each other again, so I want you to know…" Shepard had paused and seemed unsure of herself… of how to say what she wanted to say.

"That's not the Commander Shepard I know," Za'eed said to himself. He was now filled with curiosity at what could put her in such a state. What she said next was completely unexpected.

"I… ugh…" Pause. "Za'eed… I want you to know… I love you." And as soon as her words were said her form was gone, just like that. Za'eed stared at the nothing where her hologram had been just seconds before. He was dumbfounded. Did she just say she loved him?

"No. No." He shook his head. "I just heard her wrong, that's all. Just…" He activated his omni-tool and played the message again. He was sure he misheard her.

"I love you." She was gone again.

"She can't be goddamn serious." Za'eed rubbed his eyes. "I knew the woman was crazy but this… this is purely insane. In love with me?" He shook his head again, but this time he couldn't help the slight smirk that played at the corner of his mouth. "Ha," he started laughing. "So… I'm the one that got the great Commander all flustered." He felt the slightest bit of pride at himself. Commander Shepard had fallen for him, the scarred up, tough son-of-a-bitch, doesn't take no shit from anyone including Shepard mercenary. He had great respect for the woman. He knew that much, but love… That just didn't seem like something he was capable of at this point in his life. No. He was tired and older than he liked to think about. He wanted to spend the rest of his days in peace and quiet, overlooking the sunset off a lake with a beer in hand…. Suddenly, though he pictured Shepard beside him… her smiling at him as the wind blew her hair back and the sunset cast its hue around her face… "Damn it," He mumbled to himself as he shook his head trying to clean out the image he placed inside. "No damn woman is going to ruin my retirement." And with that he stood up and started planning how to get back to Council space. He didn't wanna be caught alone on an isolated planet if Cerberus, or the Reapers showed up.

 **Citadel**

Kolyat was sitting in Huerta Memorial visiting with his father when he was alerted to a new message. "Is that Quintan?" Thane asked his son, his eyes sparkling and a smile appearing on his face.

"Uh…" Kolyat felt his father's gaze on him and he shifted and fidgeted nervously under it. "Yes, Father."

"You should check it. It could be important."

"I know. I'm sure it is. Probably just letting me know where they are and that they're ok, though. I'm in no hurry, Father."

Thane could see the lie within his sons eyes. He knew Kolyat wanted desperately to see what Quintan had to say, but he also knew that Kolyat would not leave him until the nurses forced him out. He knew his son cherished the little time they had left together. "If you wish, you can check it in here. You do not have to leave."

Kolyat thought for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah… okay." He activated his omni-tool and pulled up the hologram.

"Kolyat, just so you know… I'm still alive. We stopped at the Citadel. It was only briefly. We had to take a crew member to the hospital and Shepard needed to speak with the Council. I didn't have time to try to find you to see you. I'm sure you will probably find out we were there and I didn't want you thinking I was blowing you off. Also… Kolyat, I have to say this before I lose my chance to forever. I'm sorry that you're finding out like this, but better this way than not at all. I need you to know that I love you, Kolyat and… and I always will. I don't know if you feel the same but, you deserve to know. Stay safe, Kolyat."

Kolyat gaped at the hologram. "Well… um.. not exactly what I was expecting." He cleared his throat and straightened up in front of Thane. He was trying to act as though her message hadn't affected him, but he could feel his heart stop for just a slight second as he replayed her words in his head. Thane saw right through his son.

"You should tell her, Kolyat."

"Tell her what? There… there's nothing to tell." As his words came out he hung his head in defeat knowing his father could see exactly how the messaged had affected him.

Thane walked over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her before you lose YOUR chance forever." Thane repeated Quintan's words.

"How did you know, Father?"

"You are my son. I know when my son is in love. I have known for a while. Since before the Omega 4 relay. Quintan would ask me about you even though she was keeping in touch with you. You were doing the same." He smiled as he looked at Kolyat.

"I love her, Father, but she needs to focus on the war… not be distracted by me and her feelings."

"If you don't tell her… she will be more worried. If you do, you give her that much more to fight for and that much more reason to come back to you… alive."

That thought had never entered Kolyat's mind and he didn't like it. He knew it was always a possibility that she would die in her line of work, but he knew she was much stronger than most and that she would always make it out… but now…

"Consider how much she has lost in all this time. The friends she once had that are no more… the Commander she has grown to love as a sister, her family, and soon… you will both lose me."

"Father…" Kolyat started but Thane threw his hand up gently to shush him.

"You will need each other before the end and she will need you. She will need a reason to fight. There's only so much emotional turmoil a person can handle before they give up. And she will be at her breaking point soon. If you want to see her come back to you alive, you must tell her. Give her hope."

Kolyat nodded his understanding. "I will, Father. I'm going right now."

 **Eden Prime**

Shepard, Liara and Quintan were standing at the dig site. "What do you think they found?" Quintan asked as she stood at the edge trying to look down and get a glimpse of what lay hidden below. Liara put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back, afraid if she peered down any further, she would fall.

"I have no idea. But, we are about to find out." Liara walked over to the lift controls and activated it. As the lift brought the artifact up into their view Liara gasped. "Goddess…That doesn't seem possible. This isn't a Prothean artifact. It's an actual Prothean who's still alive."

Quintan blinked at Liara a few times, her mouth half open. "Wait…" she gathered herself together again. "You mean a Collector right?" Quintan wasn't sure which answer she preferred. A Collector would be easy to take out. They had already done so many times before back in their Cerberus days, but a Prothean was different story altogether.

"No." Liara corrected her. "An original, unmodified Prothean."

"You're right. That doesn't seem possible." Shepard was in just as much awe as the other two.

The Prothean had been in stasis for 50,000 years. His stasis pod was still in tact and online. Liara told them they couldn't just just open the pod. They would have to deactivate the stasis signal first. Cerberus, of course was trying to stop them as they made their way to the labs but they finally were able to decode the signal and make their way back to the waiting Prothean.

 **Normandy**

Back on the Normandy, Shepard was sitting in her cabin filing her report to Hackett about the artifact they had uncovered, or rather the actual Prothean himself, Javik. Javik had told them a little about "his cycle" and their war with the Reapers. He had agreed to assist in this cycle's war as the embodiment of vengeance for his people.

"Well… that was…" Quintan seemed to be searching for the right word as she plopped on Shepard's couch, after letting herself in. "Interesting." was all she could come up with.

"To say the least," Shepard grinned from her desk, not looking up from her datapad.

"He's funny. I like him." Quintan said thoughtfully.

Shepard had to smile at that. "I don't think he is intentionally trying to be funny." She stated as she stood up and walked over to Quintan. Quintan patted the spot on the couch next to her signaling Shepard to have a seat and she did.

"Maybe not… but doesn't change the fact that he is." Quintan smiled.

"Probably best you don't tell him that. He might find it insulting." Shepard laughed.

"Commander, Hackett wants us to check out some Reaper tech at a Cerberus lab." Joker's voice rang out on the comm. "Go now or after we get the Primarch?"

"Now. It shouldn't take us long."

Quintan stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go take a nap before we hit that lab."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Lieutenant. Think I will too."

 **Cerberus Lab**

Shepard, Quintan and James had landed at the Cerberus lab, trying to figure out where the samples they were supposed to grab were.

"Well, this place isn't that big. Surely it shouldn't be that hard to find." Quintan said as she slowly turned her head, glancing around the room.

"Commander, I've located the samples. Updating your nav point." Cortez said over their radios.

"Well, that helps." James stated.

"Come on. Let's grab these samples and get outta here."

 **Citadel**

Za'eed had finally made it to the Citadel. He was staring off at the Presidium Lake when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Commander Bailey smiling at him. "Bailey" Za'eed offered his hand and Bailey obliged. They shook hands then Bailey stood next to Za'eed resting his arms on the railing in front of him as he looked down at the water below.

"Good to see you, Za'eed. I had heard you were on Omega when Cerberus took control."

"I was. Helluva fight to get out, but I made it. So, Bailey, did you come down here just to check on my well being."

"No, although, I am glad you're alive. I could use your help with something."

"What's that?"

"I need someone who knows the bounty hunting business. An undercover, if you will."

"Shit, Bailey," Za'eed scoffed. "I'm no cop."

"I'm not asking you to be one. Just asking you to feed me some info."

"What kind of info?"

"The kind that leads me to The Illusive Man, Za'eed."

"Not sure anyone out there has that kind of info and if they do, we'd never be able to trust it."

Bailey pondered this for a minute. "Yeah. You're probably right. If you change your mind..."

"Yeah, yeah." Bailey started to leave when Za'eed stopped him. "Bailey, you seen Shepard recently?"

"She was here just a few days ago. One of her crew got hurt. He's in Huerta Memorial." Bailey left Za'eed standing the Presidium, looking down at the water. He laughed to himself as he remembered when Shepard, Garrus and, he were walking around the Citadel trying to find someone who knew if There was fish in the lake on the Presidium.

"That ridiculous Krogan." He laughed to himself again as he remembered how disappointed that Krogan had been when Shepard had told him there were no fish in the lake. "Shit.." He cursed to himself. "I might as well get this over with."

"Get what over with, Za'eed?" Za'eed spun around at the familiar voice behind him.

"Shepard. Looks like you been in a hell of a fight." He smirked as he tried to regain his composure.

Shepard smirked back. "Cerberus lab. They were housing and studying Reaper tech. Came here to resupply and drop off some things that might help the war effort."

"Yeah. I heard about that."

"What are you doing here?" Shepard grinned at him.

"Keeping my goddamn ass alive, that's what." Za'eed said still smirking. "Let's just say, there was a slight skirmish on Omega and I thought it best I leave."

"I heard about Omega. Aria told me what happened. Well, good to see you made it out. What would the Galaxy do without Za'eed Massani?" She said playfully.

"More like what would Commander Shepard do without me?" He smirked again.

Shepard's breath hitched at his words. She was hoping he hadn't gotten her message yet with the chaos of Omega and trying to escape. "I… um… shit." Shepard hung her head.

Za'eed wasn't sure if it was his nerves or the Commanders reaction to what he had said but he couldn't help himself. He started laughing. "Strike a nerve, did I, Shepard?"

"Can it, Massani." She was trying to be tough and not let her emotions show, but Za'eed could see the slightest bit of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Make me," he raised an eyebrow in curiosity at whether she would take the bait or not.

"In your dreams, Massani" she smirked and turned to walk away, but Za'eed caught her by the arm.

"Walk away from me when I'm talking to you and I'll blow your goddamn head off…" there was a pause and then he smiled a smile only Za'eed can smile "Commander." He finished.

Quintan was sitting at Apollo's cafe watching Shepard and Za'eed dance around each other and their emotions. She shook her head, smiling. Those two were too hopeless and stubborn to admit to anything they feel for each other.

Quintan's omni-tool was pinging, notifying her of a message from Kolyat. She was scared to open it, knowing it was his response to her admitting her feelings for him.

"Don't open that." Quintan looked up to see Kolyat standing in front of her.

"Kolyat," she breathed. He smiled down at her and waved to the chair in front of him.

"May I?"

"Sure, yes… of course." Kolyat sat down across the table from her.

"It's good to see you." His eyes scanned her face. He was searching her face for something but she wasn't sure what.

"Is everything ok, Kolyat?" She was worried that he was so quiet.

"Yes." He put his arm on the table his hand palm up and waiting for hers to join his. She obliged and he started rubbing his thumb over her hand gently. He hung his head as he started to speak. "I told you not to open my message because… seeing you here I wanted to say it in person, especially since I don't know if I will ever get the chance again." He took a deep breath as Quintan patiently waited to hear what he had to say. "Quintan, you're not alone in your feelings. I… I've had feelings for you since about a month after you reunited me with my father. I wanted to tell you, but I was unsure of timing with all you had going on. I love you, Quintan and… and I want a future with you."

Quintan just stared at him, dumbfounded. She hadn't expected him to share her feelings. Tell her off, say they should just stay friends or even be friends with benefits, but not that he loved her too.

"Kolyat," she breathed again. She took her hand from his and stood up. As she started to walk towards the railing, he grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap, making her squeak. Her cheeks went red as soon as the squeak released itself from her mouth and she hid her face in his chest. His arms wrapped around her, feeling how tense and rigid she was. After a moment, he felt her relax in his arms. "I'm scared, Kolyat."

He knew what she meant. She wasn't just scared of her feelings for him or his for her. She was scared of everything she might lose. He knew exactly how she felt. The difference was, he wasn't out there putting his life on the line against impossible odds for those he loved.

Za'eed had convinced Shepard to have a drink with him at Purgatory. They were now seated at the bar with drinks in hand, the music blaring and the smell of sweat and alcohol surrounding them. Shepard took a sip of her beer. "So, Massani… gonna tell me what this is all about?" She eyed him curiously.

"I'm just taking you out for drinks. I owe you, remember?" She did remember. He had told her, after they had destroyed the Collector base, that he owed her a drink and had promised to make good once she was out of lock up from the Alliance.

"I do remember that, Za'eed but why do I get the feeling there's more to this little outing?" She took another sip of beer and peered out on the dance floor to see Joker standing at the opposite end of the bar from her, shaking his head at her as he laughed. She sent him a mental glare and turned back to Za'eed who had yet to answer her. "Come on, Massani. Spill it." She grinned.

Za'eed looked at her out of the corner of his eye as he tilted his head back to down the last of his beer. "What?" She rolled her eyes at him with a smile. 'She really is a pretty little thing' he thought to himself. 'Come on, you fucking moron. You don't want to be tied down.' He mentally scolded himself. 'Then again… neither does she.' As he watched her eye him with curiosity, he began to realize his lies to himself and he just couldn't do it anymore. "Goddamn it, woman. You are possibly the worst thing to happen to a man like me." He said with a smirk.

Shepard laughed. "Oh I'm sure there's worse than me."

"I'll bet." Za'eed paid their tab and escorted Shepard to the exit.

"Za'eed… what are you doing?"

"Taking you somewhere private." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the galaxy.

"Geez, not even gonna at least buy me dinner first?" She joked.

"Much to my disappointment, that is not exactly what I had in mind. Just wanted to talk without all the goddamn eyes and ears in that shit hole of a club."

Shepard almost wished it had been for other reasons. Talking was not something she wanted to do with this man. She knew exactly what they were going to discuss and she didn't want to have this conversation… ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Moments

**Ok. Sorry for the delay. Been a rough past few months, but I am back. I know this chapter is short, but I just kind of wanted to get that Sentimental Za'eed awkwardness out of the way. It's not easy writing this kind of Massani while still trying to stick to the character's true personality as much as possible. So, if I failed horribly, I sincerely apologize and let me know what you think about how I did with it**.

Zaeed and Shepard had made their way to a private corner of the Citadel. They were now sitting in an apartment that belonged to a "friend" of Za'eed's. It was plain and small. No decorations, just some old furniture and a small t.v. Za'eed was sitting on the couch, the heels of his feet planted firmly on the coffee table in front of him with his ankles crossed and his arms up behind his head. As he was leaning back, looking up at the ceiling, he was smiling to himself. Shepard, on the other hand was more firm and rigid. Her back straight, her feet on the ground and her arms resting on her knees as she nervously tapped her foot. When she glanced at Za'eed seeing that cocky ass smile on his face, she could sense her irritation at his smugness and it got the better of her. "What the hell are you smiling at, Massani?"

That only made Za'eed's smile turn into laughter. "Ya see, Shep…" Za'eed said once his laughter died down. "You are the most feared, respected, loved, hated and vicious, insane individual in this goddamn universe. And little ol' me managed to make you shake in your boots." He smiled again, only this time the smugness Shepard had grown used to was gone. In it's place was kindness and a gentleness she didn't know Za'eed even had.

"You did not have me shaking in my boots." Shepard responded.

"Damn it, Woman. I saw it with my own eyes." Za'eed laughed again.

"Well, I did tell Quintan that if you sniped my brains out it would be her fault. She ordered me to tell you." Shepard sighed.

Za'eed blinked at her for a second, letting her statement sink in. "You took orders from your lieutenant?"

"If I hadn't, she would've just told you herself. I figured it'd be best you hear it from me."

"That's one brave girl. Course, that's why I like her so much." Za'eed chuckled.

Shepard smiled. "Yeah. Me too."

"Listen, Shep, I'm not one for goddamn sentiments and chick flick moments, but I can't keep lying to myself or to you. The truth is… the feeling is mutual. I… I… Goddamnit, Shepard. I fucking love you." Za'eed growled in defeat.

Shepard reached for his hand. "Za'eed, I…" she was interrupted when Za'eed latched his lips onto hers in a harsh, ravaging kiss. It was brief, but so amazing. When they pulled apart he slumped back on the couch. "Feel better?" Shepard smirked.

"Yep," was his only response.

Kolyat and Quintan had made their way to Huerta Memorial. Quintan wanted to see Thane before she lost her chance forever. When she spotted him standing in front of the giant window in the lobby, she gasped "THANE!" She ran towards him as he turned around' his arms wide open, waiting to embrace her. "Thane. It's so good to see you." She smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

"You as well, Quintan. How are you?"

Quintan slumped into him, her face buried in his chest. "I'm scared, Thane." Thane and Kolyat shared a look just before Thane pulled Quintan away from him so she could look into his eyes. "Do not be afraid, child. No matter what happens. I will always be with you both. I will always protect you both.

"We miss you," Quintan said as Kolyat came up behind her pulling her against him. Thane walked back towards the window.

"I miss you all as well, but my time on the Normandy is over. I have done all I can do."

"I understand. It's just not the same without you."

Thane smiled at her words. "No. Perhaps not, but you will always remember me. And, In time, it will feel right."

"Father, there is something we would like to discuss with you."

Thane turned to look at his two children… one biological and the other he called his child from his heart, though he loved them both equally. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"You said your time on the Normandy is over, but maybe… maybe my time has begun."

"You wish to join the fight? To join the crew of the Normandy?"

Kolyat nodded. "Yes, Father."

"That is not my decision to make, Kolyat."

"I… I know. But, if Shepard allows it… I need to know I have your blessing. I hate the thought of leaving you, but…"

"But you hate the thought of leaving the one who holds your heart too?" Thane smiled.

"Yes," Kolyat whispered.

"Kolyat, I very much enjoy the time I spend with you, but you are young. You need adventure. You should experience what the universe has to offer. You should want to fight for yourself and those you love. Of course you have my blessing."

"And I would be honored to have you on my crew, Kolyat."

Kolyat and Quintan turned to see Shepard behind them smiling. "Really? Thank you, Commander. Thank you so much."

"Oh and Quintan… Your human 'father' wishes to speak with you," Shepard chuckled. "He's in an apartment. Here." Shepard sent her the address through her omnitool.

"Za'eed? Thank god. I missed that bastard." Quintan sped out of Huerta Memorial and headed for the apartment. When she arrived, Za'eed threw open the door before she could even knock.

"Goddamn, brat. Could hear you comin a mile away."

Quintan threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you."

"Za'eed hugged her back. "I missed you too, kiddo. But, guess what?"

Quintan released her grip and crossed her arms over chest. "What?"

"Let's just say you ain't getting rid of me."

"Wait. Are you back? Za'eed… really? You're back?" Quintan practically squealed with excitement.

"Well, couldn't exactly let my woman go traipsing all over the galaxy showin me up could I?"

"Ha… wait what? Your woman? You mean you and Shep are…?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Get all the goddamn jokes out now. Come on let's hear 'em."

"No, Za'eed. No jokes this time. I'm honestly just really happy for you both."

"I hear you found yourself someone as well. Well, kiddo, I'm here to tell you if he ever, and I mean ever hurts in any way, I will blow his goddamn head off. You got that?"

"Don't worry, Za'eed. He won't." Quintan smiled.

"Well, I'm still gonna keep an eye on him."

"That'll be easy since he is joining the crew too."


End file.
